<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distractability by lightspeedlucy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090919">Distractability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspeedlucy/pseuds/lightspeedlucy'>lightspeedlucy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Dates, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspeedlucy/pseuds/lightspeedlucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Bellatrix Black/Hermione Granger one-shot about waiting for their elder child to get back from his first date with a worried Hermione and a Bellatrix trying to distract her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hugo Weasley/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distractability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stood at the window looking outside into the darkness. Her brow knit and her worried whiskey-coloured eyes were the very picture of a concerned mother.</p>
<p>“Hermione,” her wife called, “come to bed. He won’t get home any faster just because you’re staring down the statues in our back garden. He’s almost an adult, and we both have taught him how to take care of himself. At worst, he'll call Winky, and you know that the two of them together can handle any dangers he may encounter whilst on a date.”</p>
<p>Hermione turned her head from the window to glare at her wife lounging on the bed who was now smirking at her, having accomplished her goal of getting Hermione’s attention. She certainly was distraction-worthy, Hermione had to admit to herself. In her emerald nightgown, the one that let her show off both her cleavage and legs simultaneously, dramatically arranged on the bed for maximum effect, she looked more gorgeous than she did at their wedding 18 years ago. Her black curls cascaded around her beautiful face, a face that had now changed to a childish pout as she patted the bed next to her.</p>
<p>“Come here, wife. You don’t want to embarrass the poor boy after his first date, do you? He’s rightfully feeling and acting more mature than I remember you at his age.”</p>
<p>“You remember me at 16? That was a terrible year. Though they all were after that. But I thought you didn’t really remember your years under his spell,” Hermione said with a questioning look as she gave into her gorgeous wife, as she almost always did, and climbed onto the bed to cuddle her.</p>
<p>Her wife spoke as she pulled Hermione against her and started idly stroking her.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember most things, thank Merlin, but you made quite the impression on me, apparently, in spite of everything. I remember a clever, determined, and pretty girl who bravely fought adults trying to kill her. Did you know that Dolohov thought you were an illegitimate Zabini, because he couldn’t believe a muggleborn could do so well against him? He told me at the last support group meeting as he was complimenting me on catching ‘the most astute and competent witch he ever faced’. I so enjoyed telling him that it was actually you catching me. Not that I would ever run away from such a gorgeous and clever witch.”</p>
<p>She kissed her wife as she said the last, a slow, luxurious kiss that expressed the love she had for the witch who was the only wix clever enough to figure out that Voldemort used the Death Eaters’ dark mark to control them through a form of Imperius that no one else had even suspected, driven enough to design and run a rehabilitation program after convincing the Minister of Magic it made much more sense than lifetime in prison for every surviving Death Eater, and passionate enough to convince Death Eaters to try it, especially a certain dark-eyed witch. Hermione saved her in multiple ways. She sighed into the kiss.</p>
<p>A slightly breathless and flushed Hermione ended the kiss as she looked up at her wife in concern and asked, “What is it, darling? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Bellatrix looked reflective. “Sorry, I was just remembering when we really met, after the war. I was so broken, so despairing, and yet even though I overwhelmed you with my depression and self-loathing, somehow you still kept talking to me, telling me that I didn’t deserve the punishment that I condemned myself to in my own mind, that having my soul shredded in Azkaban for 14 years had not only been punishment enough for anything and everything I did voluntarily before the mark but it was why I was so convinced that I didn’t deserve any happiness. You saved me from those wanting all the Death Eaters kissed by dementors, from the abject horror at being Imperiused for a quarter century and having killed so many people, including family, but most of all from the belief that I would be alone for the rest of my life, understandably shunned by my remaining family and unwelcome in the wixen world. You saved me from me, dearest. But it does bother me that people still whisper about how I took advantage of you, because you were far stronger and clear-eyed than I about what was happening and your reputation shouldn’t be sullied by people thinking that you succumbed to my ‘charms’. People recognise you’re the brightest witch of your age, but they don’t respect your capability to be in charge of your own life, even now.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s breath hitched. It hurt her to see Bellatrix still suffering from the horrors of the past. She wasn’t bothered by what other people said. She had sorted out her friends and family when she started her relationship with Bellatrix, pointedly asking them if they had ever known anyone to convince her of anything she didn’t already feel. Most of them got the implied reference to Ronald, except, of course, Ronald and Molly, his mother. She finally convinced them after a very long, very emotional, and very loud argument with them at the Burrow. Who knew that screaming “Because I love her, that’s why! Because she makes me feel beautiful and safe for the first time in a long time, you utter tossers!” at Molly was what it took to convince Molly, who then convinced the still-sceptical Ronald seated next to her? She should have tried yelling months sooner.</p>
<p>“They don’t matter, and I don’t care about what they say. Let them talk. I caught the most beautiful, most passionate and caring, not to mention brilliant, witch I've ever met, and, if some bitter-hearted people who wouldn’t know love and passion if it bit them thinking that I was somehow taken in by your sexy, dark eyes and honeyed voice is the price I pay for getting to be with you for the rest of our lives, I am more than happy to do so.”</p>
<p>“You think my voice is honeyed?” Bellatrix asked, latching onto a compliment like she usually did, looking slightly surprised as if she still struggled to believe anyone could find her attractive, which was true.</p>
<p>Hermione smirked at her. “Yes, especially when your hair is all tousled and you look thoroughly sated after a good seeing to. And, don’t think that I am not noticing you distracting me from worrying over Rigel on his date, you devious witch.”</p>
<p>Bellatrix smirked back. “Oh, I haven’t even started distracting you yet. That starts now.”</p>
<p>Bellatrix rolled over so she was straddling her wife’s hips and pinning her wrists to the headboard.</p>
<p>“See?”</p>
<p>“I see that you are feeling unusually assertive.”</p>
<p>Bellatrix leaned forward and whispered into Hermione’s ear, “Is that a problem? You need to relax, and you never seem to fully relax when you’re topping. You always look a little like you’re taking your N.E.W.T.s.”</p>
<p>Hermione shivered at her wife’s warm breath in her ear. As Bellatrix intended, no doubt.</p>
<p>“No, no problems. Mistress,” Hermione responded, forcing herself to let go of her worries and preparing to take instead of give for once.</p>
<p>Bellatrix smiled as she watched Hermione submit and, more importantly, leave her anxieties behind, if just for a little while. Hermione’s PTSD meant she tended to carry constant anxiety, even if the specific anxieties changed fairly frequently. Bellatrix wanted to give her wife a small holiday from worry and was willing to pay the oh-so-expensive price of topping her wife in some fantastic sex to do so.</p>
<p>“Good, pet. Our usual safeword, then?”</p>
<p>Bellatrix couldn’t help her gleeful grin as Hermione assented. Time for some pleasure payback, a happy holiday of pleasure for both of them. She especially wanted to try the thing Hermione did last time with Bellatrix’s hips and Hermione’s hands and kisses. It had been maddeningly erotic, a tease of what Hermione intended for several inches away on Bellatrix’s body sometime later. Bellatrix never knew her hips could bring her such pleasure and was going to make sure that Hermione got the same pleasure and frustration of wishing to be kissed and caressed elsewhere, too. Her grin grew wider.</p><hr/>
<p>Rigel Henry Sirius Black apparated to the back garden apparition point, smiling as he thought about how well his first proper date with Hugo Weasley had just gone. He didn’t know it, but he wore a goofy smile as he reflected on the kiss they had just shared, their first as a couple. Looking up at Black Manor, he saw the lights were still on in his mothers’ bedroom on the 1st floor, as he knew they would be. His mums worried too much. Oh, well, there was nothing for it but to go tell them he was home and hope his mums didn’t tease him about his date now and saved it instead for breakfast.</p>
<p>After quietly working his way through the house and up the stairs, he knocked gently and politely on his mums’ bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Enter” came from within.</p>
<p>Stepping inside the bedroom door, he was met with the sight of his Mum Bellatrix sitting up in bed, reading like both his mothers always did. Next to her, his Mum Hermione slept, a peaceful look on her face and her tousled hair splayed under her head, messier than usual. She looked remarkably more peaceful than usual, too. He looked very obviously from her then to Mum Bellatrix, a silent question of why both his mothers weren’t awake waiting for him to return before curfew, still a few minutes away.</p>
<p>Bellatrix raised a single eyebrow at his quiet question. She nodded towards Hermione while arranging her face into a semblance of the worried look his younger mum sometimes wore.</p>
<p>Rigel understood that his Mum Hermione had overworried as she was prone to do and that Mum Bellatrix had used her, to him, mysterious ability to get her to sleep to ensure that she hadn’t worked herself into a full panic.</p>
<p>“Date went well. I will tell you both about it at breakfast in the morning. Good night, Mum.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Rigel. Sleep well.”</p>
<p>After he left to go to his bedroom, Bellatrix extinguished the lights with wandless, wordless magic and exhaustedly cuddled her beautiful, thoroughly sated, wife, rescuer of her heart and soul, and world-class shagger of her wildest fantasies. Bellatrix smirked as she closed her eyes, the luckiest witch in the world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry to be a sex tease, but I am not in a good place to be writing a sex scene right now, thank you, previous USA administration.</p>
<p>I wrote this last night and this morning after starting with the image of Hermione anxiously looking out her bedroom window for her child to return from something. Then it sort of wrote itself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>